Brackbill Reunion, 1947
Page 1: Lancaster New Era clipping Lancaster New Era, 9/22/47 LANDIS BRACKBILL HEADS REUNION The first reunion of the descendants of Bishop Benedictus Brackbill, who emigrated from Switzerland to America in 1717, was held yesterday at the Strasburg Mennonite Church. The land on which the church stands was donated by Brackbill's grandson, John Brackbill. More than 100 persons attended. Addresses were given by Martin H. Brackbill, Jr. and Harry G. Brackbill, of Frazer. Devotions were held by the Rev. Moses H. Brackbill, Rohrerstown. Officers elected were A. Landis Brackbill, Jr., principal of Manor Township High School, president; Benjamin R. Brackbill, Leaman Place, vice-president; Miss Lucille Brackbill, librarian at Franklin and Marshall College, secretary; Martin H. Brackbill, Bausman, corresponding secretary; Hebron E. H. Breckbill, Strasburg, treasurer; Martin H. Brackbill, Jr., New Cumberland, historian. Dr. Allen G. Brackbill, Paradise; Benjamin R. Brackbill, city, and Hebron H. Breckbill were appointed to care for the cemetery near Strasburg in which four generations of the family are buried. Minutes Sunday, September 21, 1947 More than a hundred members of the Brackbill clan--descendants of the Rev. Benedictus Brackbill, met for the first family reunion in the basement of the Mennonite church, Strasburg, Pa. The meeting was called to order by Mr. Martin Brackbill, Sr. Scripture was read by the Rev. Moses Brackbill, and prayer was offered by the Rev. Harry G. Brackbill. Short addresses were given by the Rev. Moses Brackbill and the Rev. Harry G. Brackbill. The chairmn then called for nominations for officers, and the following were elected: Mr. Landis Brackbill, jr. president, Mr. Benjamin R. Brackbill, vice-president, Lucile Brackbill, secretary, Mr. Martin H. Brackbill, corresponding secretary, Mr. Hebron E. H. Breckbill, treasurer, Mr. Martin H. Brackbill, Jr historian. Mr. Landis Brackbill took the chair, and asked if the group wished to hold annual reunions. It was moved by the Rev. Harry Brackbill, seconded and carried, that we have annual reunions. It was moved by Dr. Allen Brackbill, seconded and carried, that we have a reunion in the form of a picnic, details of time and place to be left to a Committee on arrangements. Mr. Martin H. Brackbill, Jr. gave a fascinating account of the life and work of our heroic ancestor, the Rev. Benedictus Brackbill, bishop of the Mennonite church. The matter of the care of the old Brackbill graveyard was discussed; interest has accumulated from the trust fund of $1000, and Mr. Martin H. Brackbill, Sr. has contracted for a new fence around the graveyard, which will cost $183.00. Thad Brackbill, speaking from intimate experience with the old graveyard, urged that the bodies and stones be removed to the Strasburg Mennonite cemetery, which is also a gift from an early Brackbill. Lucile Brackbill pointed out some of the difficulties involved in restoring the graveyard, and suggested that we pay tribute to our ancestors by helping their descendants now suffering in Europe. Mr. Martin Brackbill, Sr. urged that we raise money thru voluntary contributions at the reunions, to be added to the annual interest of $30.00, and restore the graveyard. Mr. Martin Brackbill, Jr. suggested that the care of the graveyard, a unique inheritance, be the special aim of the reunions. Mr. Landis Brackbill, Sr. spoke in warm appreciation of the long continued interest of Mr. Martin Brackbill, Sr. in the family history, and expressed confidence that the needed money will be raised. Dr. Brackbill moved that we leave the graveyard where it is. Seconded and carried. Mr. Benjamin R. Brackbill moved the family care for the cemetery and that a committee of three be appointed to work with the trustees of the Northern National Bank of Lancaster to this end. Seconded and carried. It was announced that Mr. Thad Brackbill had erected a memorial stone, with the names of the first five generations carved upon it, in the Mennonite cemetery at Strasburg. Miss Hannah Brackbill suggested that a slab with the names of all the Brackbills who had been buried there, and whose tomb-stones had been removed or broken, be placed in the old graveyard. The president appointed as the committee to care for the graveyard: Dr. Allen G. Brackbill, Messrs. Benjamin R. Brackbill and Hebron E.H. Breckbill. The collection for the care of the cemetery amounted to $57.40. There being no further business the meeting adjourned. Respectfully submitted Lucile Brackbill Secretary